1. Field
Embodiments relate to a micro-fluidic structure for detecting biomolecules and a micro-fluidic device having the same and, more particularly, to a micro-fluidic structure wherein a first sample chamber contains a target material having at least two cis-diols, a second sample chamber contains a second material including a boronate moiety and generating electrical signals, a reaction chamber contains a first material in a fixed state which includes another boronate moiety bound to a first cis-diol of the target material, channels connect the chambers to one another, and valves open and close the channels and, in addition, a centrifugal micro-fluidic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to flow and move a fluid in a micro-fluidic structure in a micro-fluidic device, a driving force is generally required. As such a driving force, capillary pressure or pressure generated using an additional pump may be used. In recent years, clinical diagnosis analyzers designed to enable detection of a target material present in a small amount of fluid in simple and economical ways including, for example, a centrifugal micro-fluidic device having a micro-fluidic structure mounted on a circular disk type rotational platform such as lab-on-a disk and/or a lab CD have been proposed.
Lab-on-a disk (or ‘laboratory on a disk’ is a CD type device in which various components are integrated for analysis of biomolecules used. When introducing a bio sample such as blood to the micro-fluidic structure of the disk, a fluid such as a sample, a chemical reagent, etc. may be transferred to a desired location simply by applying centrifugal force without additional driving systems such as driving pressure in order to transport the fluid.
In order to more effectively analyze a biomolecule containing at least two cis-diols in the molecule by a disk type analyzer, there still is a need for improvements in designing a disk provided with multiple chambers.